shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatred
'Chainsaw' Hatred is a mercenary belonging to the group Steel Winter. He is a Shredder-Shark fishman, a large shark fishman with spinning teeth similar to a sharpener in technique. He used to be a violent protester against the slave trade in Marijois and was eventually involved in two plots against the world government resulting in a large bounty on his head and a massive loss in his intelligence. His bounty is 100 million beli but currently invalid as he helps the world government via working with Steel Winter. Appearance Hatred is incredibly tall compared to a human standing at 10 foot 8", to them he is practically a giant and with his rotating razor-blade teeth he looks terrifying. At one point in Hatred's life, his eyes were gouged out rendering him blind and forcing him to rely on scents and basic echo-location. Paper-like flesh covers his eye sockets and makes him look more intimidating. Hatred is very muscular and tough looking with scars and stitch-marks all over his body showing where bits of his body have been torn off and sewn back on. He has a evil looking skull tattoo on one arm showing his political ideologies as an anarchist and also represents being a pirate. Chains are cuffed on his hand from imprisonment and since they are made from sea-stone are nearly impossible to remove without removing his hands as well. However Hatred has seen the potential advantage the cuffs give against devil fruit users and keeps them. Personality Before he was poisoned, Hatred was extremely intelligent and very philosophical wondering about solutions to the world's problems and non-violent strategies to end slavery and apprehend the Yonko. He was quite a devout pacifist believing that only a savage would reduce theirself to violence as an answer to a problem and condemning those who did heavily. He supported the world government and sent several petitions of support to them to congratulate them every so often. Hatred didn't even despise the world nobles, instead likening them to heroes of a holy bloodline and actually bowing before them or praising them without being asked. He was even delighted upon obtaining a job as food taster for a noble. However after the poisoning, Hatred's mental capacity deteriorated quickly, reducing him, ironically, to a savage predator preying on weak humans and using violence to solve every and any problem - evidenced where he would rather smash through a maze than navigate his way through it. He is gruff and basic Hatred has gained a unnatural love of hunting and plays games in which he chases and kills peasants for no reason whatsoever. (For teh lulz) Hatred lost all interest in politics and is rather primitive in his worries and goals. (Hunt, Eat, Sleep,) Occasionally, Hatred reverts back to his old self and he remembers everything about his previous life , even regaining his old personality, but the despair of what he has done and the monster of what he has become leads to a mental breakdown turning him back to Hatred - the chainsaw monster. Category:Matarrok Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Fishmen Category:Shredder Shark Fishman Category:Steel Winter Member